Pokemon: Aaron's Kanto Adventures
by Dan man
Summary: Join Aaron Raven and his friends Brooke, Willy, Sean, and Evelyn as they discover various Pokemon, battles, and enemies throughout the Kanto region.
1. The Journey Begins

**Finally I'm starting my own Pokemon fic. This story follows the journey of Aaron Raven, who will encounter many different Pokemon, battles, and dangers as well as friends and foes while exploring the Kanto region (I may start a Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh fic, if this one gains popularity).**

**I don't own Pokemon but I own the characters made for this fic.**

**Pokemon**

**Aaron's Kanto Adventures**

**Part 1:**

**The Journey Begins**

To Aaron Raven's shock, Graveler punched Tauros on the other end of the stadium. Realizing his Pokemon couldn't fight anymore, his trainer called it back into its Pokeball then took out another one, this time unleashing a Cloyster.

"Good choice," Mr. Raven said to his son next to him. "Water Attacks do well against rock types."

Graveler tried to punch Cloyster, but it could not penetrate its shell. The Cloyster opened to shoot out its Water Gun attack…

The screen suddenly went blank. Aaron and Mr. Raven turn and saw Mrs. Raven holding the remote control.

"Aaron, it's eleven o'clock. You should've been asleep by now."

"Aw c'mon, mom!"

"Yeah, honey, he's getting prepared for his Pokemon journey tomorrow."

"He's not going to start off with a Graveler or a Cloyster!" she huffed.

Mr. Raven had no choice but to give in. "She's got a point. You'd better go to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Aaron nodded before heading to his room. He only turned ten not so long ago and was a day away from getting his Pokemon license, as well as his first Pokemon. This was the day he looked forward to for a long time.

His father, whom he inherited most of his appearance from, except for his spiky hair being black instead of brown, was a famous Pokemon trainer and a good friend to the Pokemon expert and the Ravens' neighbor, Professor Oak. Aaron wanted nothing more than to be as great a trainer as his father.

It took him hours to sleep, though. Half the night he imagined how great a trainer he would be (though his imagination went so far as to controlling a Gyardos). The other half, he tried to decide which starter Pokemon he should choose.

Bulbasaur was both a grass type and a poison type. Bulbasaur was always said to be an excellent choice for beginners. What could be better than Bulbasaur?

Well, there was Charmander, since fire types had an advantage over grass types. Aaron was suddenly seeing himself in a blazing battle with his new Charmander and no Pokemon could beat him.

Well almost no Pokemon. Water Pokemon could beat fire so maybe Squirtle was the better choice. That's it then, he could go with Squirtle. It was definitely unbeatable.

But grass types could beat water types. And Bulbasaur was always said…

He continued this inner argument the whole night.

* * *

He was finally asleep for an hour when his alarm clock rang. Too tired to hear the noise, he stuffed his pillow on it to drown it out.

* * *

An hour later…

"Aaron! What are you still doing in bed?"

Aaron jumped awake and saw Mr. Raven standing at the doorway. He was so tired and he didn't remember a thing until…

"You were suppose to be at Professor Oak's an hour ago!" Mr. Raven exclaimed.

"WHAT?! OH NO!!"

Without brushing his teeth, taking a shower, or even a bit of breakfast, Aaron quickly got dressed and dashed outside.

He was running so fast he didn't realize he ran into someone. He looked up and saw two rather large boys grinning sinisterly at him.

"Hey, Blade! Look who finally decided to show up," one of the two boys called out over his shoulder.

Aaron shifted his gaze to tall boy about Aaron's age with steel blue hair standing behind the two boys. He looked at Aaron and narrowed his eyes as a cruel smirk formed on his lips.

Aaron's teeth gritted as he looked at the boy. Blade came from a well respected family in Pallet town and was one of Professor Oak's top students and admired by many. But Aaron knew him as a snobbish, stuck-up bully who thought he was above everyone else. The two large boys with him, Lump and Hump, were his cronies who were always seen with him.

"Well well well," Blade remarked coldly with a look a triumph on his face. "I was wondering if you'd ever show up. I was almost disappointed that you didn't get to see me take off with you behind me AGAIN."

Aaron gasped in shock as Blade held up a red and white ball in his hand. He began cursing himself for sleeping so late.

"Now if you excuse me, a world of Pokemon await me. Can't waste my time on talking to losers like you."

With that, he turned around with his nose in the air and walked off with his flunkies behind him.

Aaron scowled at him as the thought that the person he hated the most was already one step ahead of him.

But as he got up, he shook his head.

"Complaining about it isn't going to get me anywhere," he said to no one in particular.

And with that he dashed off to Professor Oak's lab.

"Oh, you decided to show up after all, Aaron," Professor Oak said with a warm smile on his face as Aaron fell on his knees at his door step.

"Sorry…Professor…" Aaron panted. "I…slept…late…last…night…"

"Well as I always say: 'Pokemon don't wait…to those who sleep late.'"

Aaron just narrowed his eyes in irritation. He never understood Professor Oak's affinity for poetry.

After clearing his throat, Professor Oak walked towards a table with three glass pillars. Two of those pillars each had a red and white ball similar to the one Blade had on top of them. Aaron scowled as he looked at the pillar without a ball.

"Anyway here are the two remaining Pokeballs that contain a beginner Pokemon. Go ahead and pick one."

Aaron looked from his left to his right wondering which one to choose. Finally, he closed his eyes and let his hand pick the Pokeball. As his hand grasped the round object, he felt it open and a popping sound was heard. He opened his eyes to see a beam of white energy hit the ground and took the shape of a little green creature that had a bulb sprouting from its back.

"Bulbasaur," it said.

"Ah!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "The grass-type, Bulbasaur. I'd call that an excellent choice."

Aaron would've too as both he and his first Pokemon smiled at each other.

"Well then," Professor Oak continued as he took something out of his pocket. He handed Aaron a tiny device that seemed like a notebook with a computer inside.

"This is your Pokedex. This is a high tech encyclopedia that will allow you to identify it. Try it on Bulbasaur. Don't worry it won't hurt it."  
Aaron took the Pokedex and opened it then pointed it at the Bulbasaur and it spoke.

_**Bulbasaur: the Seed Pokemon. There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger.**_

"Awesome," said Aaron as he pushed another button. The Pokedex spoke again.

**_Some trainers may want to give their Pokemon nicknames as a sign of affection._**

"Really?" Aaron exclaimed. "Wow! Okay, maybe I can give you a nickname. Would you like that?"

"Bulba," the Bulbasaur replied with a nod.

"Okay…how about…" Aaron thought hard until finally, "…Rooter?"

"Bulba!" the Bulbasaur, now named Rooter, replied with a smile.

"Although a Pokemon may have a nickname," Professor Oak explained, "its real name is the only thing it can say. Oh and here!" He handed Aaron five Pokeballs. "Use these to capture Pokemon."

"Thank you, Professor," Aaron said as he took the Pokeballs.

"Well then, you're already to go."

With that, Aaron walked outside with Rooter behind him.

"Well, Rooter, together you and I will explore the world of Pokemon and become its champions!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Well then, the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first…STEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

He tripped over the stairs and landed face down on the ground.

"Okay. That first step didn't count."

"Bulba."

* * *

**Sooooooooo? Not a bad start, is it? Review and tell me what you thought if you want more**

**Next chapter: Aaron and Rooter get chased, get saved, and make a new friend.**


	2. A Mysterious Pokemon and New Friend

**Part 2**

**A Mysterious Pokemon and a New Friend**

* * *

It wasn't long after Aaron got Rooter that he headed off on Route 1. Rooter was resting inside his Pokeball while Aaron kept walking, lost in thought once again of his future success. He only stopped to examine his Pokedex. But to his amazement, he could only get Bulbasaur's data.

"Must only have data on Pokemon I've seen."

He looked around and, to his disappointment, there wasn't a single Pokemon in sight.

Aaron sighed in disappointment. "I've gotta find one somewhere."

His Pokedex suddenly beeped as it spoke.

_**Most Pokemon can only be found hiding in tall grass areas**_

"Oh!" Alex spoke as he understood and looked at the tall grass at his right. "Alright then. Come on out, Rooter!"

He threw his Pokeball in the air and the same beam of white energy came out of it and it formed into Rooter.

"Bulba!"

"Alright, Rooter. We're gonna search through this grass until we come across a Pokemon we can capture. You with me?"

"Bulba!" he replied as he nodded his head. It was as if he was a soldier replying to his leader's command.

With that, Aaron searched from above the grass, while Rooter, being smaller, searched from below.

A sudden 'Bulba!' stopped Aaron in his tracks. He then spotted what Rooter was looking at; it appeared to be a little worm with a spike on its head.

"Wow! What's that?" Aaron said as he pointed his Pokedex at it.

_**Weedle: The Hairy Bug Pokemon. Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp stinger on its head that injects poison**_

"Whoa! In that case, Rooter, you'd better be careful. Because to catch a Pokemon, you've gotta weaken it."

Rooter nodded and stood in a fighting stance.

"Alright, Rooter! Use Leech Seed!"

At once, a seed was shot from Rooter's bulb and it hit the Weedle. Vines came out of it and wrapped the Weedle, which was struggling to break free.

"Good job, Rooter! Now Tackle it!"

Rooter charged at it and hit it. But the Weedle, still caught in the vines charged at Rooter and hit him with its stinger.

Aaron gasped, worried that his Pokemon had been poisoned. Rooter winced a bit, but shook it off and stared at the Weedle with a determined look on his face.

"Wow! Rooter didn't get poisoned."

He suddenly heard his Pokedex beep.

_**Poison type Pokemon cannot be poisoned.**_

Aaron's eyes were suddenly lit. "That's it! Rooter's also a poison type!"

Then the fire was back in his eyes. "Alright, Rooter! We have an advantage over it. Now let's give him another tackle!"

Rooter charged and hit the Weedle again, and it looked too tired to fight back.

Aaron took out a Pokeball. "Alright. Now you're mine!"

But the Weedle obviously didn't want to be captured at all. It quickly dashed towards the nearby trees.

"Hey! Come back here!" Aaron shouted as he and Rooter chased after it only to find several yellow cone shaped things on the trees.

"What're those?" Aaron asked as he pulled out his Pokedex again.

_**Kakuna: The Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Weedle. This Pokémon is in a temporary stage while making its body. It is almost completely unable to move on its own.**_

"'Temporary stage'? What happens after that?"  
Aaron got his answer when the Kakuna started moving about and cracks were formed. The shells broke apart and several large bees with a pair of stingers each emerged and were glaring at the terrified Aaron and Rooter.

"Wha-Wha-What are those?"

_**Beedrill: The Poison Bee Pokemon and the evolved form of Kakuna. May appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear.**_

Aaron gulped as he saw the stinger that was mentioned and chuckled nervously as he backed away.

"Um…we'll just leave now and you can forget we ever came here."

The Pokedex beeped again.

_**Beedrill are highly territorial and will attack any trespassers.**_

"Now it tells me."

The Beedrill sure did look like they were ready to kill, which left Aaron and Rooter terrified.

"Um…I vote we run for it."

"Bulba." Rotter seconded.

They shot off in the opposite direction with the Beedrill behind them. Aaron was by a lake when he heard "SAUR!"

He looked behind him and saw to his horror that a Beedrill was stinging Rooter so bad, he was bruised all over.

"Rooter! Return! Quickly!" Aaron shot out Rooter's Pokeball and the Bulbasaur vanished back into it's Pokeball. Just as Aaron put the Pokeball away, a Beedrill zoomed at him and pushed him into the lake.

As he sunk deeper, Aaron cursed himself for his carelessness. He should've put Rooter back in his ball before running off. Now Rooter was badly hurt and he was going to drown, as punishment for being careless.

As the lack of air begun to take its toll, he saw a blurred blue shape swimming towards him. It looked like a large, four legged Pokemon with two streamer-like tails and a cape shaped like a northern aurora. He blacked out before he saw the Pokemon pull him out of the water.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"

Aaron slowly opened his eyes to see he was back on the shore. But wasn't he drowning earlier?

"What happened?" he asked as he struggled to sit up.

"I saw you lying there," a female voice spoke up. "I thought you were dead a moment there."

He turned his head to see a girl his age kneeling next to him. She had shoulder-length red hair and was looking at him with sea-blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless green shirt, a red skirt, and a white hat.

Aaron only blinked at her for a moment as he tried to remember what happened.

"I was drowning…and I saw…some kind of strange Pokemon. I think it was a Legendary One…"

He heard the girl snort as she stood up, throwing her bag's strap over her shoulder.

"Yeah sure."

As she walked off, Aaron got up and went over to her.

"So…where are you heading?"

"Viridian."

"Hey! Great! Me too. Maybe we can travel together."

She stopped to consider it, then she smiled at him.

"Sure, why not? I wouldn't mind hearing more about how some mysterious imaginary Pokemon saved you."

Aaron was offended. "I really did see it!"

"Yeah, whatever. But still, always cool to have someone to travel with. I'm Brooke, by the way."

"I'm Aaron."

"So, Aaron, are we heading to Viridian or what?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

And with that, the two friends raced to Viridian. Neither of them knew that the same Pokemon that saved Aaron watched them from the top of a nearby mountain.

* * *

**So can anyone guess which Pokemon saved Aaron?**

**Next chap: Aaron and Brooke arrive in Viridian**


	3. Triple Trouble

**Part 3: Triple Trouble**

* * *

Aaron and Brooke finally saw Viridian City ahead.

"I don't know about you, but my Pokemon could sure use a rest," Brooke said as they passed the welcoming sign.

"I know what you mean," said Aaron. "Rooter's still badly injured."

"Excuse me," a young woman's voice came.

Aaron and Brooke turned to see a woman in her mid twenties, looking at them with suspicion. She had green hair and wore a blue police uniform.

"I've had reports of some suspicious looking people around here. Pokemon thieves from what I've heard. I don't suppose you two would know anything about it."

"Um…sorry ma'am," Brooke replied. "But we haven't."

"If you excuse us," Aaron spoke up. "We need to get to a Pokemon Center. Our Pokemon need rest…"

"AH HA!" the officer pointed her finger in accusation. "So you have Pokemon, huh? How do I know you didn't steal them?"

"Uh…look we…" Aaron stopped when he saw Brooke rummaging through her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Just take out your Pokedex," she said as she took out hers and showed an I.D. on the screen.

"Oh, my Pokedex is also my I.D.?"

With that, he showed the police woman his I.D.

"Okay. I'm convinced," then she bawled, "SORRY FOR BEING SO SUSPICIOUS!"

"It's okay," Aaron said. "We'll just head to the Pokemon Center and…"

"Oh don't worry. I'll get you there in no time."

And with that, she grabbed both Aaron and Brooke's arms and pulled them to her motorcycle. Then drove off. Aaron only caught a glimpse of a mysterious figure in a trench coat and hat leaving.

* * *

The same man in the trench coat rushed off and met with two other people: a man and a woman.

"You're late," the woman said.

"Sorry," the first man groaned. "Da place was swarmin wit cops."

"Never mind," the other man spoke in a dark voice. "The police will be too preoccupied with finding us, they won't be able to see us strike. We will proceed as planned. Are you two ready?"

The woman smiled. "Naturally, darling."

"Sure thing, big bro!"

The darker man gave an evil grin as his eyes became dark.

* * *

The police woman drove through the door (which were fortunately automatic and quick to open) and stopped in front of the front desk. A dazed Aaron and Brooke took a moment to step off the bike as a nurse with pink hair walked up to them with a crossed look on her face.

"Officer Jenny, how many times have I asked you to use the driveway?"

"Sorry, Nurse Joy, but these two have some Pokemon that need attending to."

"It's not THAT serious," said Brooke, still shaken by the ride.

Nurse Joy smiled at the two ten-year-old trainers. "Well welcome to the Pokemon Center. We'll just see to your Pokemon right away."

With that, a pink Pokemon only a foot smaller than Aaron and had an egg in its pouch waddled over to them with a tray meant for Pokeballs. Aaron and Brooke each placed their respective Pokeballs on the tray. As it waddled off, Aaron took this time to check his Pokedex on this Pokemon.

_**Chansey: The Egg Pokemon. A rare and elusive Pokemon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it. It lays several eggs a day. The eggs are apparently rich in nutrients and extremely delicious. **_

Aaron suddenly heard his stomach growl and he remembered he didn't have breakfast.

"I could go for those eggs right now."

Nurse Joy giggled. "If you follow me, I'll show you to our buffet area."

Aaron's eyes brightened. "Buffet? Awesome!"

Jenny saluted. "Well I guess my work here is done."

She got back on her motorcycle and drove off.

Nurse Joy sighed. "I wish she would use the driveway."

Aaron and Brooke shrugged as they went inside the buffet. Brooke only had a salad while Aaron had different varieties of food on his plate. Brooke just sat there when she finished her food. But Aaron was still eating. Brooke looked at him in disgust.

"Hey, aren't you gonna have more?" Aaron asked as he was half-way through his third plate. "It's all you can eat."

"No thanks. I like to watch my figure."

Aaron just sighed as he went back to eating. One thing he never understood was girls.

Suddenly, an alarm was blaring. Aaron and Brooke rushed out into the lobby to find Nurse Joy cowering in fear at the sight of three adults, each wearing a gray outfit with a red R printed on the chest. A tall man with slick black hair and piercing blue eyes stood in the middle. On his right was a woman with purple, waist-length, curly hair, green eyes, and a lot of make up. The third was a slightly smaller man with messy green hair, purple eyes, and a goofy grin.

"Who…who are you guys?" Brooke asked nervously.

The man in the middle snickered evilly. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. Three stars to shine…"

The woman continued, "…of brilliant design…"

Then the third man continued, "…and perfectly divine…"

"In the name of our dark organization…

"…spreading evil beyond imagination…"

"…is our creation…"

"Diego!"

"Rita!"

"Aaaaaaaaand Curtis!"

And in unison, they said "We are Team Rocket!"

"And darkness is our plight."

"And we unleash it in the night."

"And now, prepare to fight!"

Aaron and Brooke looked at them with confusion.

"What? What do you three want?"

Diego snickered. "Why the Pokemon in this center of course. Our objective is obtaining powerful Pokemon."

"As well as pretty ones," Rita cooed.

"Notta mention rare ones worth a lota dough," Curtis spoke up.

Aaron gritted his teeth. He started to like them LESS than he liked Blade.

"You three are insane. Well, I'm gonna stop you!"

Brooke was looking fierce as well. "So am I!"

The three villains just laughed.

"Well ain't dat cute?" Curtis mocked. "Da little kiddies think dey can stop da big bad baddies. "

Diego sneered. "With their bare hands I might add."

Both Aaron and Brooke's eyes widen in realization. They still didn't have their Pokemon.

Just as they realized that fact they heard "Chansey! Chan!" They looked to see Chansey slide the tray with their Pokeballs on it towards them.

The two trainers smiled with determination as they grabbed their respective Pokeballs and faced the other three.

"Alright!" Brook said.

"Now we're game!" Aaron said fiercely.

The three each took out a Pokeball.

"Very well," Diego said with a cool tone. "The odds are in our favor anyway, seeing as how it's three against two."

"I'd work on those math skills if I were you!" a new voice came. "'Cause I count three on three!"

They all looked towards the entrance to see a boy about Aaron's age with dirty blonde hair wearing brown cargo pants and a navy blue shirt with lighter blue sleeves. He looked at Team Rocket with determination.

"I just can't stomach guys like you. Acting all tough and preying on weaker Pokemon. Well I bet you can't handle real tough guys."

Diego growled. "I've heard enough ranting from a bunch of babies! If you want to battle, THEN LET'S BATTLE!"

The blonde boy took out a Pokeball. "Alright then! Willy Wilder never backs down!"

And just like that, the battle started!

"You're mine, blondie!" Curtis shouted as he threw a Pokeball in Willy's direction. The ball popped open to reveal a grass Pokemon covered in blue vines.

"Tangela!"

Willy threw his Pokeball in Tangela's direction. "Let's go, Wildfire!"

The ball popped open to reveal a bipedal red lizard with a flame on its tail.

"Charmander!"

"Use Constrict on dat little pibsqueak!" Curtis shouted at Tangela.

Tangela's vines shot out and wrapped themselves around Wildfire's claws.

"Wildfire, use your Ember Attack!" Willy shouted.

Wildfire inhaled and shout out a bolts of fire at Tangela. Its vines suddenly caught fire and it was squealing in pain.

"Alright, Wildfire, now Tail Whip it!"

Wildfire swung his tail at the Tangela and hit it, sending it flying back to its trainer. The burning Pokemon hit Curtis in the face, knocking them both out.

"Yes!" Willy shouted triumphantly as he gave a thumb's up. "That's how Willy Wilder plays!"

Meanwhile, Brooke was going against Rita.

"Alright, sweety! Time to play with the big girls!"

She threw a Pokeball in her direction and a cat-like Pokemon came out.

"Meowth!"

"Take this, sister!" Brooke shouted as she threw her Pokeball in Rita's direction. "Get ready, Surfshell! HEEE YAAA!"

The Pokeball popped open to reveal a little blue turtle Pokemon.

"Squirtle Squirt!"

"Use your scratch attack!" Rita shouted.

The Meowth charged at Surfshell with it's claws extended.

"Surfshell! Counter with Water gun!"

Surfshell shot out a blast of water at the Meowth and it was thrown past its trainer, and it's claws caught her cheek, scratching it.

Rita screamed in pain and agony, not caring that her Pokemon was knocked out.

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! THAT PLASTIC SURGERY WAS EXPENSIVE!"

Brooke and Surfshell smiled at their victory.

"Nice work."

"Squirtle."

And the two high-fived.

Then it was Aaron versus Diego.

"Alright. No more playing around. Go Zubat!"

Diego sent out a bat-like Pokemon.

"Rooter, Go!"

Aaron threw his Pokeball and Rooter came out.

Diego snickered. "Zubat, use your Supersonic!"

Zubat shout out sonic waves that was hurting both Aaron's and Rooter's ears. Diego laughed.

"Now your Bulbasaur's too confused to do anything! This battle's mine! Zubat, finish it off!"

Zubat shot up then flew in Rooter's direction.

"NO! ROOTER!"

But Rooter shook the Supersonic's confusion off then jumped out of the way.

"WHAT?!" Diego shouted in surprise.

"Alright, Rooter! Use vine whip!"

Rooter shot out a vine at Zubat, wrapping it around the bat and then threw it back on the ground, knocking it out.

Diego looked at his fallen Pokemon in shock as Curtis got up and Rita covered her scratched face.

Curtis took out another Pokeball. "Alright. Now you brats are gonna…!"

He didn't finish because Diego held his hand up.

"Enough. We're done."

The rest of them looked at him confused, but he looked at the three victors in fury.

"This battle is yours. But next time we meet, stay out of our way."

Diego threw a smoke bomb on the ground and concealed the three thieves. By the time it cleared, Team Rocket was gone.

* * *

"Quite a battle, eh?" Willy said to Aaron and Brooke as they left the Pokemon Center and were on their way to the Viridian Forest.

"Yeah it was," said Aaron.

Brooke smiled at them. "We made quite a team back there."

Aaron stopped in his tracks as he thought. "Yeah we did. Maybe we should still be a team."

"Sounds like a great idea," said Brooke.

Willy frowned. "Actually, I usually travel alone and…" then when he saw Aaron and Brooke's pleading looks, he smiled. "Buuuuuuut I guess I can give it a try."

"Alright!" Aaron cheered as he held out his hand. "We're a team then."

Brooke placed her hand on top of Aaron's. "A team."

And Willy placed his hand on top of Brooke's. "A team."

And they shot their hands up as they jumped up. "YEAH!"

* * *

**New friend. New enemies. What could be better?**

**You want me to write more? You need to review!**

**Next chap: Aaron, Brooke, and Willy search the Viridian Forest for new Pokemon and new challenges.**


	4. Catching Pokemon

**Part 4**

**Catching Pokemon**

* * *

The trees in Viridian Forest were so thick, very little light came in. It made Aaron a bit nervous due to the lack of light.

"Jeez," Willy said. "If it weren't for all the trees, I'd feel right at home."

"Why's that?" Brooke asked.

"I grew up in the streets."

Before Aaron could ask any more, he heard a sound that sounded like chirping. He looked up and saw a brown, bird-like Pokemon looking at them in the trees.

"Wow, look at that!" Aaron exclaimed as he took out his Pokedex and examined the bird.

_**Pidgey: The Tiny Bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods, it flaps its wings and ground level to kick up blinding sand.**_

"Alright, this one's mine!" Aaron exclaimed as he took out Rooter's Pokeball, but the Pidgey flapped its wings and flew off. Surprised and irritated, Aaron shot off after it.

"Aaron, wait up!" Brooke shouted after him.

She and Willy were about to chase him when Willy heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Hey hey, looks like I've got a catch as well."

And he jumped into the bushes. Brooke only stared as she heard several sounds including "BAM!" and "YEOW!" and Willy was thrown out of the bushes, covered in bruises.

He suddenly jumped back on his feet, looking cross.

"Why you!"

And he rushed back into the bushes, and was out of sight.

Brooke had a crossed looked on her face.

"Great! The boys go off chasing Pokemon and leaving me here by myself," she sulked.

It was then she heard movement in the grass on her left, then on her right.

* * *

Aaron finally caught up with the Pidgey, which was pecking from the ground. He grinned as he threw Rooter's Pokeball in the air and the Bulbasaur came out, but the Pidgey suddenly flapped away.

"Urgh. Must've moved too soon."

Sure enough, both Aaron and Rooter saw the Pidgey land in a nearby clearing, pecking the dirt again.

Aaron held a finger to his lips, indicating Rooter to be quiet. The two of them crept over to the nearest tree, then peered over to see the bird still pecking the ground.

"Alright, Rooter," Aaron whispered. "When I say now, use your vine whip on its legs."

"Bulbasaur," Rooter whispered as he slowly crept behind the Pidgey.

"Now!" Aaron whispered as he took out a Pokeball.

Rooter then shot his vines out. By the time the Pidgey realized it, its legs were tied up.

"Alright!" Aaron shouted. "You're mine!"The Pidgey flew off trying to break free. As Aaron realized it still had some fight in it, the Pidgey flapped its wings hard. Its Gust attack was so powerful, Aaron could see that Rooter couldn't hold his ground for long.

"Rooter, quickly! Use your Leech Seed!"

A seed sprouted from its bulb then shot off, hitting the Pidgey. Several vines sprouted from it and wrapped around the bird, draining its energy.

"Alright! This time for sure! GO POKEBALL!"

He threw the Pokeball at the Pidgey and as it opened the Pokemon suddenly became red energy that was absorbed into the Pokebal, which then shut and landed softly on the ground. It started wiggling around, as the Pokemon was struggling to break free. After a few seconds, it stopped moving as the button in the middle popped up, locking the ball.

"Yes!" Aaron cheered as he rushed over to his Pokeball and picked it up. He stared at it, lost in thoughts. Then he smiled.

"Winger. That'll be your name from now on."

He threw the Pokeball in the air and it opened, releasing Winger. Aaron held his arm out and the now captured Pidgey landed on it, cooing in happiness.

"Welcome to the team, Winger!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Busy.**

**Next Chap: The Pokemon get to know one another.**

* * *


End file.
